(1) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a furniture flap drive comprising an electric drive having an electric motor and a mechanical actuating unit having an actuating arm, wherein the mechanical actuating unit and the electric drive are separate components and can be releasably fastened together.
(2) Description of Related Art
WO 2008/134786 A1 discloses a flap mounted movably to a furniture carcass and having a mechanical actuating unit which has an actuating arm which can be connected to the flap and a force storage means acting on the actuating arm. In addition an electric drive in the form of a separate component can be fastened to the actuating unit, wherein fastening is possible even when the actuating unit is already mounted to the furniture carcass.
Depending on the respective furniture flap type, different mechanical actuating units are used, which differ in particular in the configuration of the actuating lever or the lever mechanism of which the actuating lever is a part in order to be able to perform the respective characteristic movement of the furniture flap. The mechanical actuating unit is usually also always provided with a spring pack which serves to compensate for or calibrate for the weight of the furniture flap within certain limits.
In that case arranging the mechanical actuating unit on the furniture carcass can be effected at various locations thereon. Situations can occur there, in particular when the corresponding furniture carcasses are arranged at overhead height, where subsequent fastening of the electric drive is difficult to do. That applies all the more when, as is hitherto usual, the electric drive is screwed to the actuating unit, for which purpose through holes are provided in the actuating unit and in the electric drive.
Therefore the object of the invention is to avoid that disadvantage and provide a simple fixing option for fastening the electric drive to the actuating unit.